desde mi ventana
by hikarus
Summary: one shot por el dia de san valentin, Ranma esta mirando el cielo desde su venta y muchas cosas van a pasar, no soy muy bueno escribiendo sumarios por favor leanlo y espero que les guste


Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo realizo este fic porque me gusta mucho esta serie y lo hago sin amino de lucro solo para que la pasemos bien

**Desde mi ventana**

Desde mi venta veo como las nubes se mueven muy lentamente con el viento y como el sol se pierde en el horizonte, y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti Akane, no sé el por qué me siento muy celoso cuando te veo con Ryoga o Kuno, aún recuerdo ese día en la clase de gimnasia te veías tan linda con el leopardo que llevabas puesto, no quería que Gosunkugi te tomara fotografía, a pesar de mis esfuerzo por evitarlo sólo cause que te lastimaras, me sentí muy culpable

Quería estar contigo en ese Momento, y decir que lo sentía mucho, pero mi tonto orgullo no me dejo, mi mente también me traiciona solo podía pensar en que tus labios tocarán los míos y en estar contigo, puedo tratar de engañar a los de más pero no a mí mismo

Cada vez que estoy lejos de ti, me siento vacío, y por una extraña razón sólo puedo suspirar, quiera gritar a los cuatro vientos, que la única verdadera razón por la que no me he ido es por ti tonta marimacho, que disfruto cada momento cada instante que estoy a tu lado, que por nada en el mundo cambiaría tu manera especial como me demuestra tu cariño

Pero, pero estos últimos días has estado muy distante, hoy que era un día muy especial solo lo quería pasar contigo, te busque por todo el instituto Furinkan pero no te encontré, le pregunte a Yuka y a Sayuri pero no obtuve ningún respuesta

-Será acaso que te gusta otro chico- apreté mis puños con mucha fuerza la sola idea de verte con alguien más me afectaba mucho, sería mejor ir a china a buscar la cura para mi maldición y Seguir con mi vida hacer de cuenta que nunca te hubiera conocido, pero no lo podía hacer ya que mi corazón estaba atado al tuyo

Sentí un pequeño golpe en mi cabeza, voltea a mirar y allí estabas tú, sentí muchas ganas de reclamarte, de insultarte, pero con esa linda sonrisa bastó para que toda mi rabia desapareciera

Me tomaste de la mano y sin decirme ni una sola palabra salimos muy deprisa de nuestra casa, recorrimos por un cuantos minutos las calles de la ciudad de Nerima hasta que llegamos a un pequeño rio que recorre la nuestra ciudad, nos sentamos en la orilla

Akane saco de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita

-Toma ranma yo no sé qué es mucho, me la pase toda la tarde tratando de encontrarlo

Me sorprendí mucho al ver esa cajita envuelta en papel regalo, rompí la envoltura como si fuera un niño pequeño que recibe su regalo de navidad, era una cajita de chocolates

-Gracias akane no tenías que haberlo hecho

-Eres mi prometido y es la costumbre que se regalen chocolates a la persona que tú quieres

-¿Qué?, ¿tú me quieres akane?

-Si Ranma te quiero, a pesar de que seas un baka arrogante, presumido, pervertido y muy orgulloso tú eres muy importante para mí

-Ya veo sólo como amigo-suspire, no obtuve ninguna respuesta

Akane poco apoco se fue acercándose hasta que llego a mi lado, puso su cabeza sobre mi hombro y mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, era como si se quisiera salir de mi pecho

Ya era de noche, la luna es veía hermosa en ese cielo oscuro

-Mira Ranma es una estrella fugaz, cierra los ojos y pide un deseo

-Marimacho, tú crees en esas cosas, son puros cuentos, historia que se le dicen a los niños, como si una estrella fugaz pidiera cumplir un deseo

-Baka alcanzo tienes miedo, Ranma saotome el mejor artista marcial de todo Japón que ven vencido a herb y a safron, le da temor pedir un deseo

Akane no paraba de burlarse de mí así que no tuve más remedio que cerrar mis ojos y pedir mi deseo

**Deseo de Ranma**

Deseo que akane se mi esposas, mi alma gemela, que ella y yo seamos felices para siempre ya no me importa curarme de esta maldición, mi vida sin akane sería triste y vacía, sus golpes e insulto hasta su horrible comida le dan sentido a mi existencia, pero eso solo es un sueño las cosas entre ella y yo nunca van a cambiar, somos parecidos y siempre términos discutiendo por tonterías

Fui interrumpido en mis pensamientos, sin darme de cuenta sentía los suaves labios de akane rozando los míos, no lo podía creer, se sentí también ese pequeño beso duro un poco, se terminó cuando abrí mis ojos

-Discúlpame Ranma no sé qué fue lo que me pasó, será mejor que regresemos a nuestra casa

-No te vayas quédate a mi lado, nunca pensé que una chica tan fea marimacho y poco femenina cómo tu pudiera ser tan tierna, tan dulce

-Baka, baka

Akane se sonrojo y saco su mazo y medio unos buenos golpes en mi cabeza

-Ranma tu nunca vas a cambiar- "pero me gustas tal y como eres"

-Lo sé, tu tampoco, siempre tan celosa No me puedes ver al lado de shampoo siempre piensas mal de mí y todo lo mal interpretas

-odio a esa mujer no soporto que siempre te está acosando e insinuando, y tú tienes la culpa no has dejado las cosas claras y no sé por qué no lo hecho, acaso sientes algo por ella, la prefieres estar más con ella que conmigo

La cara de akane se llenó de mucha tristeza, a mí no me gustaba verla así, me partía el corazón ver sus ojos muy aguados, yo prefería siempre ver en su rostro una gran sonrisa esa con la cual me enamoro, con uno mis dedos muy suavemente seque sus lagrimas

Mire akane a los ojos pues tenía algo muy importante que decirle, no sabía si tendría el valor para hacerlo, para decirle que fuera mi novia y mi única prometida, no por la tonta promesa de nuestros padres sino porque la amaba de verdad, esta tan nervioso que empecé a temblar, mis manos se pusieron muy frías

Sin darme cuenta Akane me abrazo muy fuerte era como si no me quisiera dejar ir, no podía respirar me hacía falta el aire pero me sentía también, gustaba sentir su cuerpo junto al mío

-Discúlpame no sé por qué dije esas cosas, muchas veces no piensos las cosas que dijo, muchas veces pienso estarías mejor sin mi

-Te amo tonto, no tienes que ponerte así, por nada del mundo te dejaría ya que mi corazón está atado al tuyo, y donde encontraría a un chico que se convierte en chica, eres un poquito lento como dice kasumi

Akane no paraba de burlarse de mí, pero en ese momento no me importaba ya que me sentí también ella me ama me quería no era solamente uno de sus amigos, y no estaba conmigo solo por esa tonta promesa, estaba tan feliz por primera vez en mi vida que era importante para alguien

Te amo akane, mi corazón le pertenece solo a ti y quiero que estés siempre conmigo que a partir de hoy y para siempre tú y yo juntos superaremos todos los problemas que se nos presente

-Acepto tu propuesta, solo quiero que tus labios sean míos, no pienso compartirte con nadie tú serás solo mente mío, voy a luchar por ti

-Yo tampoco pienso compartirte con p-chan no sabes cómo odio a ese cerdo por mí que se pierda muy lejos tal vez que se quede con Ukyo

Como eres de tontico solo tu sientes celos de un pobre animal él solo es mi mascota, no sé por qué sientes tantos celos te prometo que a partir de hoy te voy a consentir mucho más a ti que a p-chan

-Te amo ranma

-Y yo a ti akane

Nuestros labios se fueron hacer acercando hasta que muy lentamente se rozaron al principio fue un tierno beso que se convirtió en uno apasionado, ese fue solo el principio de muchos besos más,

Para mi fortuna Ryoga nunca más apareció, shampoo no quiso entender, lo que yo sentía por akane después de tantos desplates de tantas veces intentar de separarnos y al ver que nada le salía bien no le quedó más remedio que ir a china, mi amiga Ukyo fue más considerada ella en el fondo sabía que yo solo amaba akane y se fue a Osaka pero antes de irse nos deseó mucha suerte, la loca de Kodachi y su hermano Kuno al darse de cuenta que yo era la chica pelirroja sintieron mucho repudio así mí y se fueron muy lejos de Japón

Ya han pasado tres años desde esa noche tan especial de san Valentín, desde que a la luz de la luna nos dijimos lo que sentíamos akane y yo desde ese primer beso quien iba a pensar que los deseos se cumplieran, ella y yo nos casamos y a pesar de algunas tontas peleas aún seguimos juntos y nos amamos mucho

Fin

Esta historia está contada desde el punto de vista de ranma es la primera vez que escribo así espero que les haya gustado sé que no soy muy bueno solo escribo por diversión porque me gusta mucho Ranma 1/2

Hace un año escribí mi primer one shot, solo quería contar una pequeña historia akane y Ranma besándose ese beso que nunca nos dio Rumiko

Nunca pensé que ´por escribir fics iba a conocer a muchas lindas personas a tener muy buenas amigas

Espero que pasen un muy lindo día del amor y la amistad

Recibo todas sus quejas o sugerencias pero por favor que sean de una manera respetuosa, Gracias a las demás que leen mi fic y no dejan sus reviews gracias por su tiempo

hikarus


End file.
